


should be landing any moment

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fifteen Minute Fic, M/M, but it's all very... implied, friends to lovers maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Oliver misses Hogwarts.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: 15 minute fics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 66





	should be landing any moment

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #38 on pillowfort.

The thing Oliver missed the most about Hogwarts, though it might surprise some, was sharing a dorm with Percy Weasley. Yes, yes, quite shockingly, It was something that truly lacked in his life.

Since graduating, he couldn't fall asleep properly because there was no one murmuring in their sleep in the bed next to his. He couldn't organise his daily plans properly because there was no one to check them over once they were made. Couldn't find someone to talk at whenever he needed to clear his head. His life became a monotonous grind of going to practice, practicing, and coming back to his empty little flat to stare at the ceiling in silence until it was time to go to practice again, which was all really quite tedious. It almost felt as if Quidditch couldn't excite him anymore. But that was preposterous, clearly.

He just-

He just missed Weasley, damn him.

So, after months of slogging through the tedium of life, Oliver made an executive decision. He took his broom in the middle of the night and flew himself over to the Weasley house to knock on the only window still glowing with candle light at three in the morning.

An exasperated Percy opened the window, letting him land on the tiny rug in the middle of his tiny room, before asking with a raspy, unused voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep." Oliver answered and, somehow, that was enough.


End file.
